


I would never put you on blast

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oversensitive, Sensitivity, Smut, no girlfriend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc's slowly lifting his head to look at Rafa who's all smiles and comforting eyes "you sure I don't have anything?" </p><p>Marc groans dropping his head again but before he hides his face again Rafa's grabbing his head with both of his now free hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would never put you on blast

**Author's Note:**

> based on 

Feeling the soreness from the day before Marc had decided on doing nothing for the day. 

 

 

Of course he forgot about the one person that somehow always changed his plans...getting up from his _very_ comfortable position on the couch he sighed walking towards the door. 

 

 

"Can't you let yourself in?" He hadn't opened the door yet but he was sure the person behind the door could hear him clearly. 

 

 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" 

 

 

Making his way in now with the door opened he walked in just far enough to slip his shoes off, digging his toes in the soft rug he had helped Marc but, Marc raised an eyebrow at him then he rolled his 

 

 

He led them to where he was before the intruder appeared but before he could get back on the couch he looked over his shoulder snickering making the other raise his eyebrow with his lips puckered obviously bothered. 

 

 

"Your outfit was inspired by my couch?" 

 

 

Rafinha looked down at his light khaki Capri like shorts then at his brown shirt smirking. 

 

 

"Mhm take a picture" 

 

Marc sighed taking the phone from the Brazilian's hand while he climbed his couch in all fours. 

 

 

Having to cough a few times because of the sight, Marc opened the camera app to take the picture his newly bald friend had asked for.

 

At first he smiled -white teeth full on show- then he put his serious face on and well then Marc's eyes trailed lower. 

 

 

Lower 

 

 

He felt his throat dry.

 

 

 _lower_

 

 

He didn't say anything just calmly put Rafinha's phone down. 

 

 

Marc made sure to be careful as he hooked his hands behind Rafinha's knees to have him lay down. Rafinha's face was pure smug. Marc noticed, Marc knew that Rafinha knew those shorts made him lose his shit. 

 

 

They were tight on all the right places. Plus, the way those colors looked on the Brazilian's brown skin made him crazy with want. Of course, no one could ever blame him, could they? If they did it'd be out of envy. 

 

 

Marc is a lover of art, he has frames all over his house -some from his nieces and nephews on his refrigerator- although he's never seen such a beautiful art piece before. 

 

 

Rafa is a living piece of art that Marc will never get tired of exploring. _never_. 

 

 

The Brazilian had a look in his eyes those that Marc knew matched his. 

 

 

He leaned in to kiss the corner of Rafa's mouth before he whispered right above Rafa's lips. 

 

 

"Can I kiss you?" 

 

 

Rafinha licked his lips before nodding his head with a smirk because Marc always asked, always, even though Rafinha tells him he doesn't have to. 

 

 

with his hands still hooked behind Rafa's knees he moves them higher so they're behind his thighs. With that he pulls him lower so that they're lined up; crotch to crotch.

 

 

Rafinha instantly wraps his legs and arms around Marc, pulling him closer at the first feel of friction.

 

They both moan into the kiss.

 

Chuckling Marc pulled back from the kiss, dropping a kiss on Rafinha's nose before pulling back far enough to look at his face "what?" he smiled brightly at Rafinha while he shook his head.

 

 

"tell me, I wanna know" 

 

With a grin Marc spoke "you kind of have a- uhm" instantly Rafinha unwind himself from Marc's body with his eyes wide and skin slightly lighter than his usual skin tone. At the loss of contact on his thighs Marc feels the cool air and he doesn't like it...He's regretting it all.

 

 

Frowning he looks down reaching for Rafinha's legs to wrap them around himself like they were a second earlier.  
Noticing that wasn't working he reached for the Brazilian's wrists but Rafinha was pushing his chest lightly, clearly mortified. 

 

Neither of them were speaking and while Rafinha wanted the earth to swallow him whole right then and there, Marc was getting frustrated at the Brazilian pushing him away. 

 

With a strong grip on Rafinha's thighs he groaned "stay" but Rafinha shook his head, trying to move away; to push the German off of him.  
Rafinha momentarily stopped when Marc told him to but he soon began wriggling and that's when Marc felt the other's buldge wasn't as hard as before. 

 

"you don't have anything! I was kidding, Jesus fucking Christ." 

 

He huffed, dropping his head on Rafinha's chest.

 

 

He feels Rafinha pushing lightly at his shoulder blades but Marc doesn't want to let go. He knows, _knows_ , he's fucked it up.inhiinha's probably going to make up an excuse to leave or something and then he'll be telling him not to be asking if he can kiss him ever again because he hates saying no. But always does when he has to. 

 

 

"Marc, get up, oh my god" Nothing "I can't fucking breath," and Marc doesn't move all the way but he does make the slightest of moves, enough to let some air through Rafinha's lungs but he doesn't lift his head. 

 

 

"asshole" 

 

If it weren't for Marc's crushing weight on his chest he'd be laughing about the whole situation. With his hands tucked in next to him because of the German who doesn't even let him move, every time he make a single move Marc crushes his chest more and holds tighter. 

 

"Marc" 

 

 

"Marc-André" 

 

 

"Ter, please, look at me" 

 

 

That does it. Marc's slowly lifting his head to look at Rafa who's all smiles and comforting eyes "you sure I don't have anything?" 

 

 

Marc groans dropping his head again but before he hides his face, Rafinha's grabbing his head with both of his now free hands. With no weight cutting his breathing pipe he laughs at the German's flushed cheeks but he doesn't say anything, instead he grinds his hips up. It forces a groan out of Marc -not irritated anymore; not at himself at least-. 

 

 

"are you going to get me hard and then leave me with it?" 

 

 

His words come out muffled because Rafinha's pressing his cheeks together and he's so screwed. Sure, the words Marc had just spoken sounded very pleasing to Rafinha who loved to make people ache for him but he just pinned that in his head for some other time. 

 

 

So instead he pecked the German's lips and smiled cheekily grinding up for the second time. 

 

 

"Nope. I do want to know what you were _really_ looking at though" 

 

 

"nothing...You're just beautiful Rafa" 

 

 

He's showing his vampire smile again but this time the color in his cheeks make him seem nothing like one. 

 

 

Rafinha is so _screwed_. 

 

 

So is Marc. 

 

 

Rafinha ends up moving his hands down so that he isn't squishing Marc's cheeks, down to his jaw stroking it lightly with his thumb until the German leans in for a kiss.

 

Rafinha can't help but smile into the kiss. 

 

 

Without breaking the kiss Marc moves up so that he can take over the kiss and line their bodies up better. Rafinha's hips start moving in slow circular motions, wrapping his legs around Marc's waist all on his on his own. 

 

Separating their lips Marc trails his mouth down to Rafinha's cheeks then his jawline and on his neck; leaving a kiss in every stop. He licked soothingly over the spot under Rafinha's Adam's apple one last time before he lifted his head to see that the brown cotton fabric had risen up enough; Showing hipbones and a V-line that led to a treasure Marc couldn't wait to get his mouth on. 

They'd both have to wait for that because first Marc wanted to kiss the hard muscles covered with smooth skin. He traced around Rafinah's belly button, biting, sucking as he moved higher to that spot below his peck right under his left nipple. Just like the many times before, it didn't fail to make him arch his back and moan erotically when Marc's mouth reached it.

 

Marc thinks he loves that spot more than Rafinha does. 

 

Rafinha understood that Marc wanted the shirt off but the German had two firm hands stopping him from ridding of it "no, keep it on" knowing how much Rafinha hates wearing anything while they're like this. Marc wasn't sure he'd agree so he adds a quick but sincere "please, Rafa" Rafinha sighed as if Marc was asking for the impossible from him.

 

 

Marc smiled smugly. 

 

If there were a way he could do what he wants to do to Rafinha while in the glorious shorts -without ruining them- he'd never complain ever in his life. As of now, there isn't a way so he unbuttoned it with some difficulty; He was holding himself up with one elbow while Rafinha wasn't of much help either with his hips moving up to search friction.

 

 

Slowly, he lowered the zipper, greeted with Rafinha's grey briefs that were tight as well " _fuck_

 

Marc moved his face closer to Rafinha's lower half to rub the tip of his nose right where Rafinha's waistband began. Then he moved lower with Rafinha's boxers still on he laid an open mouth kiss on the small access he had to the bulge. Leaving a wet stain on the gray material. 

 

 

It made a mess of Rafinha who was gripping hard to the couch, trying -not- so hard to stop himself from bucking up into Marc's mouth.

 

 

Whenever he was patient Marc would give him what he wanted. 

 

 

 _Exactly_ what he wanted. 

 

 

Sitting far enough on his knees Marc pulled the Khaki shorts along with the Grey briefs past Rafinah's hips then his thighs, he lifted his legs straight up so that neither would have to get off the couch.

 

 

They got stuck on Rafinha's feet and Marc had to laugh, Rafinha joined him while they tried to get them off.

 

 

Rafinha's knees were almost near his face with the bottom half of his body naked and he was laughing, there were tears falling because things never went smoothly with them. 

 

 

Marc pushed his knees apart so he could fit past them, putting them on their same position as before. Marc grabbed his face kissing him hard and it was hardly a kiss but they both wanted more eitherway. 

 

 

"please, let me take this shirt off" March shook his head "not happening" Rafinha whined into his mouth, letting it go only so he could reach down to Marc's shirt and take it off. It sort of got stuck in the German's head "I cant breathe!" Rafinha let go throwing his head back in laughter forcing Marc to lift it past his head himself, while he was at it he pushed his sweatpants off. 

 

 

"Hilarious. I almost died and you're laughing so hard you're crying" Rafinha clasped his hand over his mouth to stop his giggles but his chest was still shaking "I can't believe this Rafael" Rafinha was shaking his head still laughing and Marc, again, is so _screwed_. 

 

Now between Rafinha's legs again, they were bent at the knee and Rafinha looked like a child when he shouldn't. He looked so young to Marc and he is so young and so is Marc and they're both so young.

 

It's allowed, for them to make mistakes. They're young and people expect them to make mistakes and if Rafinha is a mistake, if all of it is a mistake. Marc would still do it again. 

 

 

He grabbed Rafinha's bent knees and extended them next to him guiding his hands up, higher, until they were on the Brazilian's hipbones and he just left them there gripping at the skin, pressing his thumb to make a white spot appear momentarily, to make it seem _real_. 

 

 

He continued moving his hands up, over Rafinha's hips towards his waist holding down there for a little while longer. His opened palm moving up so that he had a hand on each rib stroking his thumbs on them. 

 

 

He could see Rafinha's hard member twitching and leaking pre-cum from it's tip but the Brazilian wasn't being impatient. He was watching Marc's body, from his face to his chest to his dick -the only thing with color- down to his thighs. 

 

It wasn't until Rafinha lifted his hands up to Marc's nape forcing him down without much strength to his hard member, gripping lightly then tightly; leaving Marc weak. Almost falling on top of Rafinha but he stopped himself. 

 

 

"fuck" 

 

 

"touch me, touch me, Marc" 

 

 

Smirking Marc leaned down to kiss Rafinha's lips one last time before moving down to have Rafinha's dick infront of his face. Being sensitive Marc always had to be extra careful with Rafinha -not that he minds. Not minding how he was the only one that care about this or that he was the only one that knew - _discovered_ \- the special spot that drove Rafinha insane, near his nipple. He didn't mind anything that involved Rafinha.

 

 

Marc peaked his tongue out to Rafinha's tip picking up the pre-cum there and spreading it down the side of the thick regular sized dick guiding himself with Rafinha's fast breathing and gasps .Then he took him in, all of him, and Rafinha lost it. Like he always did with Marc.

 

 

His hands were in Marc's blond hair tugging and pushing and twisting with his back arching off the couch and his hips moving up involuntarily into Marc's mouth. 

 

 

Marc could do this all the time, anytime, as long as he got this response from Rafinha. 

 

Marc wasn't surprised when he had two hands framing his face, pulling him up for another kiss. 

 

 

The meare thought of Rafinha tasting himself in Marc's mouth made his head dizzy with lust. 

It wasn't fair that someone could have so much control over him. 

 

 

Perfection is a myth; sometimes that's what Rafinha felt like to him. A myth. Surreal. 

 

 

Without being able to take it much longer he pressed the tip of his dick near Rafinha's entrance knowing all to well the Brazilian had come to his house read for him. If him showing up uninvited wearing Marc's favorite outfit of his was anything to go by -and the many times they've done this before.

 

 

Even though Rafinha was ready to take all of him it didn't mean Marc was just going to push in because again Marc had to be careful with Rafinha's oversensitive body. With the most sensitive part. He could slide a finger in and try to loosen him up even more but he's tried that once and Rafinha clearly told him _"if I want something I'll ask for it, now fuck me"_ so Marc focusus on that.

 

 

It always took him a while to get in Rafinha. He held Rafinha's hips down so that he didn't try anything, not after he had that one time where he ended up pushing his ass back on Marc's dick making him jump off with tears falling down his face. Marc remembers, _never again_. 

 

 

Marc has to distract him every time so that the younger one doesn't want to try anything in the heat of want. 

 

 

"Baby, you look so pretty, such pretty boy" 

 

 

Rafinha groaned pushing his body towards Marc's hand. 

 

 

"I'm not _pretty_ " 

 

 

"You are, you're so fucking pretty baby" 

 

 

Rafinha wanted to argue that, he really did but Marc was starting to move his hips now, it was enough to shut Rafinha up. 

 

 

He started with slow thrust making Rafinha screw his eyes shut tightly with each thrust, lips sucked in and breathing loudly through his nose; In obvious discomfort. 

 

 

"Go on" Rafinha hated slow sex. Well, hate was a strong word but he would prefer hard, fast, rough sex. 

 

 

Marc knew this. 

 

 

But even when Rafinha tells him to move he doesn't because he can read Rafinha's body movements, his face the easiest to read. 

 

 

The Brazilian, overtaken by lust wants Marc to move badly obviously forgetting completely how much it will hurt. 

 

 

It wasn't until Marc knew Rafinha was easing the pain out that he started moving at medium pace, still not how Rafinha and in all honesty how Marc liked it but the German isn't complaining; He'd take Rafinha in any way -if Rafinha wanted him-. 

 

 

"I'm good" 

 

Marc chuckled, nodding mostly to himself before he pulled out a little bit then thrusting back in "you're so good" Rafinha rolled his eyes with a playful smile on "shut up". 

 

 

Neither liked it slow but they both hated for it to end soon so Marc's thrust were fast and hard then slow and passionate to savor their moment together. 

 

 

"I want to try," Rafinha's breath was ragged as he tried to speak "something" Marc was thrusting lazily putting his head down on Rafinha's chest he nodded and moved away taking himself out for the first time since he put himself in. 

 

 

Rafinha took big gulps of breaths with the shirt making him feel hotter than needed. 

 

 

With his fingers he motioned for Marc to lay down where he was some seconds ago. Letting out a sigh once his back relaxed on the soft cushion Marc closed his eyes momentarily. 

 

 

He straddled Marc with what he thought was a sexy grin but it looked cocky then he started grinding himself down on Marc, his dick moved next to Rafinha's darker one.

 

 

It wasn't until Marc let out ah unhuman growl that he started sitting back up Lifting his ass a little and with a smirk he went down on one go. 

 

 

Marc's grip on his hips tighten, both of their heads thrown back, breathes coming in heavily. 

 

 

Rafinha's always been too scared to do it like this; to _ride_ him. Marc's always imagined it and he's sure Rafinha had too. 

 

 

As much as he's imagined it though, he's pretty fucking sure the feeling was too perfect to ever be imagined.

 

 

Helping Rafinha sink down on him with a strong grip. The Brazilian had his eyes closed and his lips were pressed together tightly; Marc could tell he was biting his tongue by the unclench and clench of his Jaw. 

 

 

It took some slow thrusting to finally get to the fast, hard and rough sex they both liked. But it wasn't like the slow grinding and the roll of Rafinha's hips weren't good. 

 

 

Marc enjoyed every bit of it all, every bit of Rafinha, even when sex wasn't involved; he enjoyed Rafinha. Rafinha wasn't one to hold his comments or bite his tongues so Marc knew, Rafinha enjoyed him too. 

 

 

"Schei-" Rafinha bit his tongue when Marc bucked up to meet his hips " _Scheiße_ " March chuckled "yeah that's- what I meant" Marc knew, Rafinha picked up some German and that one word is the one he practiced the most. 

 

 

Seeing how drenched in sweat the brown cotton was Marc decided on having some Mercy.

 

 

When Rafinha noticed what he was doing he sighed contently as the cloth was thrown somewhere in the room. When the cold air hit him just right he couldn't help but sigh in relief. 

 

 

He lifted his hands so the cool air could reach every space where he felt too hot. 

 

 

Marc chuckled looking up at Rafinha, letting him just roll his hips down on Marc's cock. 

 

 

Marc gave him time to cool off before he reached over for him and pulled him down by the nape to have him near him. Assuming the German wanted a kiss Rafinha went easily but instead of a kiss he received a sharp thrust that pulled out a loud moan from him. He bit down on Marc's collar bone hard. 

 

 

Marc wrapped one hand around Rafinha's waist and the other stayed on his nape while he thrusted up into the oversensitive hole. Marc always wanted Rafinha to reach his climax first. Accidentally at the thought of that one time when he had just arrived to Barcelona, when him and Rafinha were something new, he came inside Rafinha and the other sobbed but whined when Marc apologized over and over frantically _"it hurts but I like it"_ he had said. 

 

 

Rafinha pressed his forehead deeper into Marc's shoulder at the feel of Marc's cum inside him and the twitch of the dick; he groaned and moaned and let out some sobs when Marc tried to slip out. To help. 

 

"Don't move" Marc's body was still trying to come down from the aftershock and he could feel Rafinha's dick softening on his abdomen "I'm sorry, _mi rey_ " Rafinha's grip on the cushion loosened and he moved them to Marc's hair. 

 

 

The softening dick in his hole isn't good especially for someone so oversensitive like Rafinha and Marc didn't know if he should tighten his grip or pry him off. All he knew was not to move, but that was the one thing he wanted to do. Instead he just started kissing part of Rafinha's head, the short hairs felt unfamiliar even though the Brazilian's cut his hair this short before. 

 

"fuck" 

 

 

Rafinha ground himself down on Marc's torso one time after he had cummed on Marc. His fingers dug harder on Marc's scalp. The German smiled to himself because Rafinha shouldn't be cumming on him. He couldn't. He can't. But he is.

 

 

When he finally pulled off he had tears stains on his cheeks and there were tears still rolling down his face but the was a small smile on his lips. Then a grimace. 

 

 

With Marc's help he got off "fuck" Marc smiled sympathetically at him then laid him down on the other side of the couch "I'll be right back" Rafinha nodded with hooded eyes curling in on himself, quiet sobs falling out of his lips. 

 

 

When he returned the Brazilian was almost asleep. Lazily he parted his legs for Marc to clean his thighs and anything else without touching any of his sensitive parts, while whispering apologies and wonders to him. 

 

 

"Can I carry you?" Rafinha nodded again as he let himself be carried by Marc to the German's room -the one too familiar. 

 

 

Marc had to leave a rather large space in-between them when he cuddled Rafinha but his head still rested on top Rafinha's. 

 

 

"I'm Sorry,meine Geliebte" 

 

 

"I'm not complaining" 

 

 

"I hurt you" 

 

 

"shh..." 

 

 

The Brazilian pushed his head back on Marc to let him know he wasn't upset but at the same time he knew that when he'd wake up -recovered from the overstimulation and only soreness left to remind him of the actions- he'd get a prince's treatment from Marc.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this when the pic was posted but it became longer than I wanted it to...I regret nothing. EDITED! 
> 
> let me know what you guys think, I have no idea where this came from. All I know is I love the way that outfit looks on Rafa.
> 
> German (I dont speak but I got help from the internet)  
> meine Geliebte= my love   
> Scheiße= fuck/shit


End file.
